


Secrets

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't quite sure what he's done; he needs to find out, but gets a little more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both vaysh11 and the 1 word prompt comment fest on LJ [here](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/741797.html).

Draco was ignoring him. Harry glared at him across the Great Hall--not that it helped. Because Draco _was ignoring him_. 

"Harry?" Hermione said hesitantly.

Harry turned from Draco, blinking. "Huh?"

She raised a cool eyebrow and pointed at the serving dish that had slices of french toast. It now looked like a bowl. Harry flushed and set his mind to righting it. When he looked up--because transfiguration was not his strength at all--she was studying him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged and shook her head. She looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table and then turned back to Harry. "Is everything all right?"

Draco finished his apple--green, he doesn't like green apples, focusing so hard on ignoring Harry that he'd picked an apple he didn't like. Maybe he wasn't that mad? Draco stood, waving aside his friends, and left the Great Hall alone.

Harry smirked. "Everything's fine, Hermione. Just--uh, got to finish that homework assignment for Defense."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean that one that I know you finished last night?"

He blushed and she sighed. "Go. Just remember that we have Potions in two hours!" she called to his back as he left.

He slipped into an alcove shrouded in shadows and pulled out the Maruader's Map. He started from the Great Hall and followed the corridors down to the dungeons. Draco's dot was in one of the labs set aside for the eighth years. Harry quickly followed in Draco's footsteps to the lab.

Draco turned when the door opened and pursed his lips when he saw Harry. "What do you want?"

Harry frowned. "Sorry, I wasn't aware I had done anything wrong."

Draco returned to his notes and the cauldron near him. "If you don't know, I won't tell you."

"That's not fair," Harry said. He crossed the room and in front of Draco. Draco looked up only for a second. Harry risked getting closer to find out if Draco really was writing notes or if he was just pretending to. He smirked when Draco covered the sheet with his arm.

"Do you mind, Potter?" Draco asked testily.

"I do, actually," Harry growled. "I would like to know why my boyfriend isn't talking to me. I want to know why he's ignoring me. I want, I suppose, to know what it is I'm meant to have done wrong."

Draco looked indignant. "You really don't know?" When Harry shrugged, Draco slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "Because my _boyfriend_ has decided to take someone else to the holiday dance!"

Harry blinked. "Er, sorry, run that one by me again?"

Draco growled and tossed his quill down on the desk. "Deaf, too! I said that everyone in Hogwart's knows that you're taking some Hufflepuff to the dance instead of me!"

Harry, unfortunately, took a second too long to figure out exactly what was going on. Draco was angrily putting his things away, face red with anger and embarrassment. He was almost shaking with anger.

"Wait," Harry cried, grabbing at Draco's arm. 

"Fuck you, Potter!" Draco hissed. "Go to your damn Hufflepuff and leave me alone!"

A short tussle ensued, knocking them into tables--thank goodness someone had finally had the foresight to charm them to not topple--and spilling Draco's bag and bruising both boys. But Harry finally got Draco pinned under him when Draco had hit his funny bone. Panting, Harry looked down at his boyfriend. Draco snarled and bucked his hips, trying to get back on top, but only succeeded in drawing attention to the fact that they were both hard.

Harry's hips twitched, wanting to push back. Draco was slowly blushing and his hands kept fisting, anxious. He also looked unsure--neither of them had felt ready for anything more and had only to this point done some heavy snogging and a little heavy petting. Tentatively, Harry rolled his hips down and forward and they both moaned at the contact. He did again, harder, and then again. 

Draco closed his eyes, face flush, and sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "Arms," he choked out.

Harry's response, sadly, was only a garbled moan. Draco growled. "Harry! Let go of my wrists--I'm loosing feeling in my fingers!"

Harry blushed and moved his hands to brace his weight against the floor. Draco sighed and rubbed each of his wrists in turn. When he looked up, he was both aroused and embarrassed. "Uh, are you--we, ah--" He lifted his hips, brushing his erection against Harry's.

Harry gasped at the contact and didn't stop his hips from following Draco's down. Draco bit his lip and grabbed Harry's jeans in a fierce hold that ground them together harder and then longer. In short time, they were both crying out as their orgasms rushed through them.

"Fuck," Harry panted as he rolled away to catch his breath. Draco was silent save for his quickened breathing. It didn't last long, however, because Harry knew he needed to make Draco understand why he had been meeting with the Hufflepuff.

"Right," Harry panted. "If you just listen to me, I could explain. That Hufflepuff I keep meeting is Neville's girlfriend. With Neville working on restoring the greenhouses, though, I've been passing messages to him through her."

Draco huffed. "A likely story."

Harry smirked. "Ah, but you don't know what messages I've been sending. Neville is working on restoring a plant in danger of extinction for his final project. A plant that flowers only when the moon is dark--blood red and smelling like whatever you charm it to smell like."

Draco's eyes were wide. It was no secret to Harry that the plant-- _Britannia Rosaceae_ , simply the British Rose--was Draco's favorite. His mother had grown them in her garden, always picking the first to give to Draco at the start of their growing season in April. Unfortunately, even in Draco's younger years, over-cultivation coupled with droughts and a crippling disease in the 70s had lead to a declining population and the garden at Malfoy Manor had been the last large group of them. When the Dark Lord had allowed Bellatrix to burn the garden in punishment for some perceived slight, hope for the rose had been lost.

But someone had brought some of the seeds to Hogwarts as part of an effort to restore the greenhouses and Neville had been granted permission to use some of the seeds to hopefully restore the population.

"It's been taking up a lot of his time," Harry said. "He's been given a little leeway in his other classes to work on the plant. There's a lot of hope for it because it's petals are a key ingredient in the potions used to treat Dragon Pox."

"Among other ones," Draco whispered. He narrowed his eyes. "But that doesn't--"

"I suppose because Neville's been in the greenhouses a lot and I have been meeting with his girlfriend a lot, rumors have been going around that I'll be taking her to the dance." Harry bit his lip. "I was hoping to surprise you at the end of the year, when his project was finished, but he's promised that if he can get it growing again, he'll give you several cuttings to plant in the gardens at the Manor. I've been talking with Melissa to find out how it's all going."

Draco's face was an interesting picture. His was embarrassed, excited, elated, confused...

"I didn't think you would want to go to the dance," Harry admitted.

Draco frowned. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "I noticed how uncomfortable it makes you to go out in Hogsmeade and I know that the other students aren't exactly welcoming you back with open arms..."

"Stupid Gryffindor," Draco muttered fondly. "Rushing in to the save the day even before there's a need for it. Of course it makes me uncomfortable to be out in public where everyone looks at me like I'm a bug that needs to be killed. And I certainly would not expect the other students to welcome me back. But so what?" Draco smirked. "I've got the Hero of the century."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "You know I don't like--"

"I know," Draco interrupted. "I don't care. Because plain Harry Potter works for me."

Harry blushed. "Yeah? So you want to go the dance with me?"

Draco sighed, but it was filled with affection. "Of course, you git."

Harry couldn't help his beaming smile the entire day. Even if Draco tried to threaten to not go to the dance at all.


End file.
